Shugo Chara: Life of Natsumi
by KawaiiNatsumi15
Summary: Natsumi Takahashi moved from America to Japan. She has 7 charas, Mai, Sora, Airi, Akina, Chou, Haikaru, and Mayu. She soon meets Amu, Ikuto, and the others at her new school. Will she be able to survive this new life? This is my 1st story so plz be nice.
1. Character Descriptions

These are the new characters in my story... most of them constist of me and my 2 younger siblings. Some of the spacing is off for some odd reason, but if its not on your computer, then ignore what im saying lol ^^". Note that this is not technically a chapter, this is only to give you a description about what the characters look like or information about them that i barely notify in the story. Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara in any shape, color, or form. UPDATE: There are some pics that shows my charas better including the transformations. If you want to see them, then tell me. I might post them on my profile but I'm not 100% sure.

* * *

New Characters:

**Name:** Natsumi Takahashi (me)  
**Nickname:** Nat, Nattie  
**Hair Color:** Blue  
**Age:** 16  
**Eye Color:** Dark Purple  
**Types of Clothes I wear:** Punk/emo (kinda like Amu's clothes), American clothing or Japanese clothing  
**Born in:** California, United States  
**Hair type:** Long, shaggy hair up to the waist almost. Has side bangs  
**Height:** 5"6  
**Charas:** Mai, Sora, Airi, Akina, Chou, Haikaru, and Mayu.

Charas:

**Mai**- Neko kitty girl, shows freedom, is defensive, stubborn. Shows that I am strong in a physical fight & how I act cat-like.  
**Looks:** Dark ivory colored cat ears, tail, with long black hair up to her waist with purple streaks. Wears a black spaghetti strap mini-dress w/ a cross in the middle, has grey shorts underneath that is up to her knees with black converse boots.

**Sora**- athletic, tomboy-ish, caring, preppy in a way, energetic. Shows my athletic ability, energetic-ness, and how I care for others  
**Looks:** Pinkish red hair, pulled up into a high ponytail. Wears an orange cropped t-shirt with a maroon cheerleader skirt and a pink ribbon with stars at the ends, on her ponytail and in the waistline of her shirt, has white knee high socks, pink leg warmers and has white tennis shoes.

**Airi**- shy, quiet, loud when comfortable, sweet, and careful. Shows how I am when im in my quiet/loud state  
**Looks**: Light blue medium wavy hair. Wears a dark navy strapless shirt with a white vest over that is unbuttoned with dark indigo shorts and has a dark red rose in a headband in her hair and as earrings, has teal vans

**Akina**- colorful, creative, boastful, artistic. Shows my creative side  
**Looks:** Yellow hair with rainbow streaks, put in braids. Has a pin in her hair that looks like a paint pallet. Wears a paint splattered hoodie with a long white skirt up to her ankles, has yellow flip-flops.

**Chou**- hopeful, spirited, optimistic, and happy. Shows my positive side  
**Looks:** Long shaggy light green hair, pulled into two long pigtails. Has a butterfly pin on each pigtail. Wears a white half long sleeved shirt with bright colored butterflies on it, with a light green plaid skirt. Has dark green ballet flats.

**Haikaru**- graceful, sweet, unsure, pretty, loves to sing. Shows my love for music  
**Looks:** Medium curly purple hair. Has a music note pin in her hair. Wears a light purple peasant blouse and a long black sarong skirt, has indigo high heel boots.

**Mayu**- loving, caring, and always watches out for others. Shows my love for other ppl  
**Looks: **Dark red hair that has to mini pigtails towards the front of her hair, the rest is down. Has a heart with sparks on her two mini pigtails. Wears a red mini dress with pink hearts across the linings with white knee high socks. Has pink flats.

**Name:** Yumei Takahashi  
**Relationship w/ Natsumi:** Younger sister  
**Age:** 12  
**Hair Color:** Purple  
**Eye Color:** Light Blue  
**Types of Clothes I wear:** Mainly American clothing  
**Born in:** California, U.S.A.  
**Hair Type**: Long wavy hair, up to shoulders, no bangs  
**Height:** 5"  
**Charas:** Neya & Merodii

Charas:

**Neya**-has bunny ears and cotton tail, fun, innocent, and energetic. Represents Yumei's fun and angelic side.  
**Looks: **Pink short hair up to her chin that curls towards her face. Has white bunny ears and tail, has bright yellow eyes. Wears pink long sleeves with pink jogging pants, and white sneakers. Has white wristbands on her wrists.

**Merodii- **she is a mermaid, shy, quiet, and quite stubborn. Represents Yumei's quiet and stubborn side.  
**Looks: **Dark blue hair pulled into two long pigtails. Has a teardrop on both pigtails. Has green eyes, and has a blue mermaid tail. Wears a light blue tank top with seashells on her neckline.

**Name:** Reno Takahashi  
**Relationship w/ Natsumi:** Younger brother  
**Age:** 8  
**Hair Color:** Red  
**Eye Color:** Orange-yellow  
**Types of clothes I wear:** Sporty clothing/American clothes  
**Born in: **California, U.S.A.  
**Hair Type:** Spiky hair  
**Height:** 4"8  
**Chara:** Kitio

Chara:

**Kitio- **funny, athletic, and kind. Shows Reno's caring and athletic sides.  
**Looks: **Dark brown spiky hair with a red baseball cap on. Has golden brown eyes. Wears a black hoodie with athletic shorts, has black and red tennis shoes.

Shugo Chara Cast Ages:

**Amu:** 15

**Ikuto:** 19

**Utau:** 17

**Tadasae**: 15

**Kukai:** 16

**Yaya:** 14

**Kairi:** 13

**Rima:** 15

**Naghiko:** 15


	2. New Beginnings

Shugo Chara: Life Of Natsumi  
_New Beginning_

**Brii:** Konichiwa Minna! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. ^^  
**  
Ikuto:** Yo  
**  
Amu:** Hi  
**  
Brii:** I'm so glad you two are in my story! ^/^  
**  
Amu:** Anytime Na- I mean Bri :)

**Ikuto:** Hey, by the way, are me and Amu a couple in this?  
**  
Amu:** Oh please say no  
**  
Brii: **Umm.. heh yea i guess so ;)  
**  
Ikuto:** YES! Thank you Bri! Get ready Amu ;3  
**  
Amu:** O_O  
**  
Brii:** ahaha! Enjoy the chappie! Sora! Disclaimer Please!  
**  
Sora:** HAI! KawaiiNatsumi15/Brii does NOT own Shugo Chara!

* * *

**.:Normal POV:.**

"Nattie! Hurry up! I don't wanna be late!"

"Hai hai, I'm coming you baka"

Natsumi Takahashi descended down the staircase with her new school uniform and bag in hand. Natsumi moved to Japan from America just 3 months ago and she has something no one would suspect… 6 guardian charas! Her younger brother and sister also have charas too, Yumei, age 12, has 2 cute charas on her side while Reno, age 8, has only 1 chara.

"Renooooo! HURRY UP!"

"Mouu… Yume, if you scream any louder the neighbors will call the police on us… Do you want to happen to us when we just moved here?" Natsumi said matter-of-factly.

Yumei just rolled her eyes and said with a hiss, "Well gomen ne Natsumi onee-chaaan"

Natsumi just smirked and suddenly Mai, one of her charas, appeared from her bag. "Yo Natsumi what is the name of the school your heading to again?"

"Umm I think it's called Seiyo High? It's a combined school, so that means the middle school is located there too and-"

"Yo! Gomen Nattie onee-sama, Yume onee-chan. I woke up late… and heh, well Kitio wanted to tell me some tips on how to survive living in Japan…"

"Mouu… for an 8-year-old you really seem dumb Reno.." Natsumi said with a sweat drop.

The threesome said goodbye to their parents and started heading towards their new school. All of their charas were floating freely and giggling at each other. Natsumi's charas were: Mai, Sora, Airi, Akina, Chou, Haikaru, and an unhatched egg still waiting to show itself to the world. Neya and Merodii, Yumei's funny, kawaii little charas, were giggling the loudest of the whole chara group. Reno's chara, Kitio, was simply laughing his head off, Kitio can make you laugh so hard, you can literally die from his jokes. While Reno and Yumei were talking about what would happen with him being at the school next door, and Yumei being at the school with Natsumi, Natsumi was simply in her own world at that time.

**.:Natsumi POV:.**

'_I wonder if the people there would accept me… no wait I'm just a girl from America, that has 6 guardian angels because she is so unsure of herself… *sigh* I bet I won't make any friends there. Damn, hopefully Mai doesn't character change me or else she's going to be locked up in the closet again… I wonder if-'_

"NATSUMI!"

Suddenly, I was cut off from my daydream and was brought back to the present. I narrowed my eyes at my little sister and took a deep breath. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of passing bystanders.

"Nani? What do you want baka chibi?"

Yumei's cheeks puffed up and she pouted, "Jeez Nat! I just wanted to tell you that Reno said 'bye' already! We already passed his school!"

I felt my face turn into a frown, _'I didn't say 'goodbye' to my brother… Man!' _

"*sigh* I'm sorry… I was kinda-"

"Dozing off. We all knew that silly!" Chou finished my sentence with a giggle.

I smiled at my optimistic chara, "Yea… Thanks Chou."

Chou smiled her big grin and floated next to my other 5 charas and Yumei's charas. They were all lined up in a row facing me and Yumei and they all smiled and said in unison, "Good luck you two!"

I and Yume looked at each other and smiled, we both knew this was going to be hard, but we have to try and get over it on our own. I walked to my section of the school looking back at my sister. I felt sorry that I couldn't be able to walk with her; she was the only person I know on the school grounds.

"Ja ne, Yume call me if you need me kay'? Have fun."

Yume just started to roll her eyes and smile, "See you later onee-chan. I love you" She then formed her two hands to make a heart. I gasped softly and felt the corners of my mouth turn to a smile. I then formed my hands into a heart and put it where my real heart was. Yume smiled and ran off to where the middle school area was located with Neya and Merodii following her.

I smiled to myself and whispered, "I love you too, 'Yume Chibi'"

I soon turned towards the school building where my new classes will be held. '_Welcome to Seiyo High, Natsumi…_'This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Brii:** Heh I think it was horrible ^^"  
**  
Amu:** No! It was great!  
**  
Ikuto:** Hey where's me and Amu?  
**  
Brii:** You gotta wait, you two will be on their next chapter, promise.  
**  
Ikuto:** Fine...  
**  
Brii:** Please review! :3


	3. 1st Day of School!

Shugo Chara: Life of Natsumi  
_1__st__ Day of School _

**Brii:** Hey! I made another chapter over night! Lol  
**  
Ikuto:** -reads over chapter- HEY! Where's me? You promised that me and Amu would be together in this chapter  
**  
Brii:** Oops... Well i forgot okay? And I had a lot of information to add in so don't rush me! You'll be in the next chapter... Hopefully  
**  
Amu:** -sigh- So Brii, what is the history of your character? I want to know what happened to you!  
**  
Brii: **Se-cr-et ;)  
**  
Amu:** Awww... okay fine :(  
**  
Ikuto:** Aww, you wanna kiss Amu-_koi?  
_**  
Amu:** NANI? NOO!  
**  
Chou:** KawaiiNatsumi15 does NOT own Shugo Chara in any way possible! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**.:Natsumi POV:.**

I took a deep breath and slowly started making my way into the school hallways. _'WHOA! This school is HUGE! How would I find my way to my classes?' _I sighed and looked at my piece of paper that contained my locker number and combination.

"Where the heck is locker 15B? Stupid, huge school…"

"Calm down Natsumi-chan. We'll help you find it! Leave it to us!" My charas said with such confidence while peeping out of my backpack. "Urasai! And don't come out!" I kept walking while looking around to find my locker. All of a sudden, I bumped into a girl who seemed like she was in a hurry. Papers were flying everywhere and books landed onto the floor with a loud thud. People were turning away from what they were doing and faced me and the girl I ran into.

"Oops… Gomenasai! Etto… L-lemme help you." I stuttered as I hurried to pick up the papers on the floor and the books that were all over the place. I got up and started collecting the papers that were farthest away from us. I walked over to her and gave her back her stuff.

"I was such in a hurry, I should've watched where I was going. It's not your fault… Oh thanks." the girl casually took the books and papers I gave to her. I noticed that the girl had pink hair and golden honey eyes. She looked at me and I struggled in my mind to say something, ANYTHING.

"Um… W-what's your name? I'm Natsumi Takahashi , but you can call me Natsumi… Nice to meet you," I looked at the floor then at the girl, she seemed to be smiling. "I'm Amu Hinamori, nice to meet you Natsumi-chan! Wait…" She examined me for a while then her face brightened up. "You're the new girl from America. Ano, what grade are you in?" I was surprised! I was already talked about in school? Isn't this the first day of school for everyone?

"Ano.. I'm a third year… In high school I mean, I'm 16."

"Oh… that's upsetting to hear… I'm a second year, I'm only 15. But I can show you around. Come on Natsumi-chan," Hinamori-san stated. She walked towards the staircase with books in hand and…. Wait did I just see a chara? I shook my head… no way there can be charas here… I jogged to Hinamori-san to try and keep up with her.

"Hinamori-san, you can just call me Natsumi, you don't need to add the –chan to it. I mean, if you want to." I scratched my head while peeping into my bag. Good, my charas are all in their eggs. She turned around and looked at me with a smiling face. "Hai Natsumi. By the way, you don't have to be so formal, just call me Amu." I smiled back, "Hai!"

Amu showed me a lot of places that were important and that I needed to remember. She was actually a very good tour guide, the more she showed me around the school, the smaller it seemed to be. I wandered around the school and remembered that I needed to find my locker. She showed me my locker, 15B, and I placed my books and papers in it. Amu told me that I should just carry around my bag with me and put assignments and stuff in it, just in case. Finally, she took me back to where she introduced me to my homeroom class.

"Hope you'll be okay without me here. I'll see you at passing period and lunch! Ja matte!" The bell rand and Amu waved to me then ran across the hall to her second year homeroom was at. I walked into the classroom filled with students who knew each other for quite some time…. _'Great'_

**.:Amu POV:.**

I entered into my classroom and sat next to Nagihko and Rima. I just stared at the window and thought about the new girl. Well, Natsumi is really nice and friendly, yet I had a glimpse of a chara egg. Oh well I'll just introduce her to everyone anyways. She seems really cool, more stable than me.

"Ma Ikka!" I said out loud. _'Oh shoot…'_

Everyone now stared at me with confused faces, I felt Nagihiko nudge me. "Amu-chan? What's going on?" I felt my face flush from embarrassment. "Ano….Etto…" _'Better act fast Amu!' _I regained my posture and face then stared at everyone who was looking at me, "Are you guys stupid or something? Get back to your own business thank you"

I looked away from everyone and back at the window. _'3…2…1…0'_

"COOL AND SPICY!" Everyone roared with awe.

"Jeez…" I muttered _'BAKA AMU! That was really STUPID AND EMBARRASSING!'_ My inner character was screaming inside of me.

**.:Natsumi POV:.**

Once I stepped into the classroom, all my charas floated out of my bag. "Minna! Get back in here!" I whispered in a tone where only they can hear me. "Don't worry Nat, no one can see us remember?" Akina and Airi stated together in unison. I sighed, "Fine, just don't do anything stupid and don't wander around! Stay near me got it?" "Hai…." Was their response.

I sat down into a desk closest to the window and set my bag down near my chair and all my charas sat on top of the window sill. I peeped in my bag to look at my mysterious red-colored chara egg with different shades of pink and red hearts plastered all around the three-dimensional oval. _'Hope you hatch soon, little one. ' _Meanwhile,a boy with brown tussled hair and emerald green eyes sat beside me and set his feet onto the desk. I saw that he had… a chara! Just like I do! All my charas flew to me silently, wondering why I had a shocked expression all over my face. Once they got to where I was sitting, they were appalled. Every single one of my chara's little mouths was dropping to the floor. We had never known that there would be other charas in Japan! The boy turned his face towards me and his eyes were wide, almost as shocked as I was.

He was the first to speak, "Hey I'm Soma Kukai! And this is my buddy Daichi. You?" I was kind of taken back a little because his conversation was kind of unexpected to me. "Um I'm Natsumi Takahashi, please call me Natsumi. This is Mai, Sora, Airi, Akina, Chou, and Haikaru. It's nice to meet you Souma-kun" The Kukai dude whistled and looked at my charas, it looked to me like he was counting them. "Wow! You have 6? You must really be special Natsumi" "I actually have 7… yet the other one hasn't hatched yet. And I don't think I'm all that special Soma-kun." He looked at me like I was an alien from Mars. "First of all, call me Kukai, JUST Kukai," he said with a big, cheeky grin, "Secondly, you ARE special because there is no one, NO ONE, that I heard of that has 6- no 7 charas! NEVER! And I thought Hinamori had a lot of charas… 4 doesn't compare to 7 though! And-" "Whoa Whoa Kukai, so, Amu has charas too?" Again, he gave me the look like I was an UFO. "You know Hinamori? Well yea she has charas! She has the Humpty Lock because, well, because she is the person we have been looking for who had 3 charas but it turned out to be 4. Yet you Natsumi! Wow I think we made a mistake for that…. I better tell Hotori about this and…."

'_God will this guy ever SHUT UP?' _

The teacher came up to Kukai and tapped on his desk. "Soma-kun, I think we should be paying attention to what Raleo-sensei is saying. Should you not?" Kukai looked sheepish as he said "Sorry Raleo-sensei…"

'_Ahaha that was easy'_

"And Miss Takahashi-san, its best to concentrate on the sensei as well, hmmm?"

"Ah, sorry Raleo-sensei, it won't happen again." I responded with a smile.

"Good, oh and welcome to Japan Takahashi-san."

"Arigato…" Right after the teacher welcomed me, the whole class was whispering to one another. I listened in and heard many people say things like: "She's that girl from America!" "She doesn't look like she's from the states though, I mean look at her!" "Can she even understand Japanese?" "I doubt it..."

I felt a surge of humiliation, but then I felt a poke on my right arm. I turned and saw Kukai giving me a thumbs up and grinning his huge grin. "Don't worry! The gossip will fade away, promise."  
I nodded and gave him a smile; I turned towards the board and waited for homeroom to end…

[10 minutes later]

_**RING, RING, RING!**_

I picked up my backpack and started to walk to my next class with my charas floating over head of me. I decided to go into the bathroom and fix my hair since there was 5 minutes between classes anyways, and my class was only across the hall from the girl's restroom. Once I stepped into the bathroom I saw about 6 girls putting on their makeup.

They all looked at me, and one girl with red-ish wavy hair -she had way too much lipstick on- smirked at me and slowly made her way across to put her pointy nose in my face. She examined me and I simply heard my charas responding to the weird girl.  
"What the hell is she doing? Nattie I think she's a lesbo! Run!"  
"No, no Mai… No foul language and I don't think she's a lesbian," my little singer chara, Haikaru, told the stubborn Mai.  
"Hmph… Well Natsumi! Do something! Don't let her get in your face like the other kids in your old school!" Mai exclaimed with anger.  
I instantly remembered what happened in my elementary years in California. The girls that only played with me only because I looked pretty… Me crying because I had a hard time making friends, then Mai appeared and Sora not to long after... All when I was only 6-years-old.

I suddenly was pulled back into reality when the girl finally started talking, "Hmm… you look decent, do you wanna hang out with me? Saaya Yamabuki, the coolest, prettiest, and most popular girl in school?"  
Jeez, this girl's head has filled with so much AIR! _'No, never again…'  
_"No thanks, I'm fine! Thanks for the offer though! Well, Ja matte!" I rushed out of the bathroom and quickly shut the door behind me. I started panting then I looked at the floor, my blue hair now covering my eyes. _'I don't want to be the weak one anymore…I want to be true to myself, to laugh freely. Please God; change me into my true self… please…please…'_ I wished that prayer on the night of my 6th birthday, the next morning I found 7 colored eggs underneath my pillow. I wondered what would come out of them, and at that time I was very mature for my age. I never had any close friends… only one… I clutched the heart-shaped pendant my best friend gave me before I left for Japan. I felt tears coming from my eyes as I recall every memory at home… I miss California so much… I miss Valarie… my only true friend… I felt all my chara's presence near me, comforting me by hugging me. That's right… they are my 2nd family to me… I still have them and my mom, dad, Yumei, and Reno. But…

"Natsumi? Dijabou?"  
I looked up with tears still rolling down my cheeks and saw Amu with a worried expression on her face. I wiped my eyes and tried to put a fake smile on my face. "I'm fine Amu! See? I just thought of home and I got homesick, but it's no big deal! The past is the past right?" Amu looked like she didn't believe me one bit. "Natsumi, are you sure? Because you know I'll help you wi-" "No! I mean… You don't need to help me with homesickness… its normal! Well I'm going to be late for class! Well cya at lunch!"

I sprinted to my next class and once I stepped in I regained my face and made my way into my seat, trying to pay attention to the teacher.

[Time Skip: Lunch Time!]

I packed up my things and walked out of the classroom once the bell rang for lunch, my charas following close behind. _'I have to forget the past… I need to start over anyways; there must be other people who believe in me… it's too bad that I can't-'_  
"Natsumi! Hey over here!"

I looked around and saw Kukai waving his hand to signal me to sit with them, I saw Amu with him too and some other people sitting with them as well. I took a deep breath and walked towards the group, I didn't notice that my charas were trying to get my attention until I actually reached the table. I saw a bunch of charas! My mouth gaped open and no sound came out of my mouth.

"So it's true, you do have 6 charas. And I'm guessing you have another egg still waiting to be hatched right Takahashi-san?" the boy with the blonde hair and pink-ish colored eyes stated to me.  
"Um… yea. Oh I forgot my name is-"  
I was cut off by a guy with long purple hair, "Oh don't worry Takahashi-san, and we all know who you are already."  
"Oh…" I still didn't know who they were though… The guy with the femine charm **(A/N: Ahaha I had to put that xD)** spoke up, "Oh forgive us, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Tadase Hotori, and this is my chara Kiseki. Pleased to meet you."  
"I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki, nice to finally meet you Takahashi-san, this is Temari and Rhythm" **(A/N: In this story, Amu already knows Nagihiko was Nadeshiko)**  
"Yaya Yuiki, call me Yaya though! And this is Pepe!"  
"Rima Mashiro, this is Kusukusu"  
"Kairi Sanjo, this is Musashi, nice to be of service"  
"Heh you already met me and Daichi!"  
"You already know me, but these are my charas: Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia"

Wow, I never knew there were so many people who were like me. I sat down on one of the chairs and listened to Hotori-kun talk, "Well we would like to know more about you, Takahashi-san. That is, if you want to share." I was speechless; I didn't know what to say…Why would they want to know more about me? As soon as I opened my mouth I heard Mai screeching. _'Oh dear god…'_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ~NYA? YOU DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT ME ~NYA!"  
"Well I'm sorry little miss America."  
"NANI?"  
I saw a huge dust cloud of the two charas scratching and clawing each other. We all couldn't help but sweat drop at the same time.  
"Miki, be nice to Natsumi's chara," Amu said in a pissed tone of voice.  
"But Amu-chan! She started it!"  
"I did not ~nya"  
I sighed and grabbed Mai by the ear. All my other charas giggled at Mai's reaction.  
"ITAI! THAT HURTS! LET GO ~NYA!"  
"Uh-oh, Mai said ~nya!" My second chara, Sora, giggled with delight.  
"URASAI!" Mai screamed her head off and started waving her hands rapidly; like she was trying to fly.  
I sighed and realized that everyone at our table was watching us and giggling.  
"Mai, calm down… I know you're so stubborn but-"  
All of a sudden, I saw all the charas turn their heads to the left of the field.  
"Nattie! X-egg!" "Amu-chan X-egg!" Our charas said in unison, then everyone suddenly look confused.  
"Natsumi? You know about X-eggs?"  
"Yea… I used to fight them in America...I can also hear the egg's thoughts as well as cleansing them."  
"Sugoi, I never thought someone would be that powerful!"  
"C'mon' minna! No time to chit-chat! Let's go!" Yaya cheered.

We all ran towards where the presence of the X-egg was. I heard its thoughts louder and clearer every on every step we took. Soon enough I heard what the X-egg was crying out.  
"Let's go, Mai!"  
"Hai! Gambatte!"  
Amu looked at her pink chara, "Ran, us too" "Hai Amu-chan!"  
Everyone else stayed where they were, I think they wanted to compare both of us? Or was it that they wanted to see my strength?  
Me and Amu both said in unison, "Watashi no Kokoro, Unlock!"  
Suddenly, there was a surge of light surrounding the both of us and we both transformed.

Ivory cat ears and a long tail popped out and my heart-pendant glowed the color silver while it changed into a Christian cross-pendant. A black mini dress with purple covering the lining soon covered my body with purple shorts up to my knees. Black converse soon appeared on my feet along with a cross earrings.  
"Chara Nari: Midnight Neko!"

* * *

**Amu:** 0_0 you can character transform!  
**  
Brii: **Yep! :3  
**  
Ikuto:** That looks a lot like my transformation... sexy ;)  
**  
Brii:** Oh shove it Ikuto, your just trying to get Amu jealous  
**  
Amu:** -blushing- W-what are you talking about? I'm not j-jealous!  
**  
Ikuto:** mhmm sure strawberry P;  
**  
Brii:** ^^" Please Review! It would mean a lot to me!


	4. Smile Beam!

Shugo Chara: Life of Natsumi  
_"Smile Beam!"_

**Brii:** Finally! I finally got the computer back! Stupid school, stupid homework...

**Amu:** Oh and you got your first review!

**Brii:** I know! Thanks for the review, SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D! :))

**Ikuto:** Am I in THIS chapter?

**Brii:** Yes Ikuto, you are. Barely though... hehe gomen

**Ikuto:** Oh well at least im in it now

**Amu:** Mhmm...

**Brii: **Airi, disclaimer if you would?

**Airi:** H-hai! KawaiiNatsumi15 doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters! But she does own me, Mai, Haikaru, Sora, Mayu, Chou, Akina, Reno, Kitio, Yumei, Neya, Merodii, and herself!

**Amu:** Wow you do own a lot of characters besides the Shugo Chara characters ^^"

**

* * *

****.:Natsumi's POV:.**

"Whoa! She can Chara Transform?" everyone exclaimed.

I snorted at them, "Of course I can, I have 6 guardian charas since I was 6 years old. How can I not transform?" _Oh great here comes my other character… Dang it Mai_

Amu landed next to me with her transformation with her pink chara, "Chara Nari: Amulet Heart"!

She examined me and smiled, "Wow, impressive Natsumi! Let's see what you can do!"  
I nodded and smiled, "Hn!" We both sprang up into the air and tried to catch the speedy X-egg.

Amu took out a baton and cried out, "Heart Rod!" She twirled it towards the X-egg but it missed by an inch. The rod came back to her and she caught it. "It's too fast!" she stated.

I closed my eyes and centered my heart towards the X-egg. I heard the egg's thoughts and cries of pain. My eyes then snapped back open, "Amu! The egg said it was depressed because they didn't make the track team because they missed the test by only 1 second."

Amu looked at me confused and then realized what I meant, "Got it!" She turned towards the X-egg and started reasoning with it, "It doesn't matter that you couldn't make the team! You at least know that you tried your hardest and that's what counts! So what if you missed it by 1 tiny second? You can always try again and again! Don't give up hope!" The X-egg then seemed to understand on the outside, but I heard its thoughts. It was going to attack Amu! Amu formed her hands into a heart and said, "Negative Heart, Lock-on! Op-"

I all of a sudden stepped in front of her and yelled out, "Shadow Whip!" A black whip that is about 5 feet appeared on my hand which contained a shadow-like aura around it. I gripped the whip and flicked it towards the X-egg that was soaring towards us. The whip extended to reach the egg and the crack of the whip echoed around the area and the X-egg tried to free itself, but to no avail. "You should really listen to what others are trying to tell you," I began to say, "Amu is right, you did do your best so that's all that matters. You should be proud that you even had the courage to try out! Just keep believing that you can do what your heart tells you." I smiled and I finally heard the X-egg to understand what we both were trying to say.

I put my hands up into an X formation in front of my face and moved it in a 90˚ angle so it made a T shape. "Smile with all your heart! Negative soul, Lock-on!" I chanted. I released my hands and focused my heart into the X-egg, "Smile Beam!" My arms were extended towards the egg, wrists on top of one another and my palms facing the X-egg. A grey colored light was coming out of my palms and different colored hearts were appearing from my necklace. The X-egg finally turned back into its normal heart egg and floated back towards its owner. Mai popped out of my body and I was back in my red uniform. I high-fived Mai and hugged the rest of my charas, which were floating to me in a frenzy of giggles. I turned around and saw everyone looking at me with wide eyes. Amu was back into her uniform and she walked up to me.

"Thanks for saving me back there… I didn't know you can hear the egg's thoughts and purify them. But… how though?"

I simply shrugged, "I dunno, it's been this way for years so I don't really have the answer for it."

Hotori-kun walked up to us, as well as the others, and put a hand on my shoulder. I slightly flinched at his touch. **(A/N: Even in the fanfic I don't like Tadagay! LOL!) **"Takahashi-san, you should meet us after school and we can all get to know you better, okay?" He smiled his umm, feminine smile at me.

"Uh, sure?" I answered with confusion. Suddenly I heard a girl and a boy screaming and the sound was coming closer. _Oh great…_ Yumei and Reno then fell out of the sky and landed right on me and my charas.

"OW!" we all winced in pain and struggled to get up. I then saw my two younger siblings were in their chara transformations. Yumei stood up quickly and brushed off her white bunny ears and her cotton white tail. She then checked her pale pink mini dress that contained lots of ruffles on it to see if she ripped any part of it. Reno then got up fixing his red baseball cap, then adjusting his black athletic shorts and sports jersey that showed a baseball team we used to cheer for when we lived in America.

Yumei looked around and frowned, "Awww, Nat beat us to it Reno. No use to be here now." Yumei then returned to her normal self with Neya and Merodii now hovering over her left shoulder.

Reno sighed and soon also returned into his school uniform with Kitio floating over his head. "Natsumi you should've let us get it this time. Oh well I guess you are the oldest anyways," Reno shrugged. He put his hands into his pockets and began to yawn. That's when I realized that everyone didn't know who those two were my siblings.

"Oh, guys these two are my younger siblings. Yumei," I pointed to Yumei and she twirled around and smiled at them, "and Reno." Reno smiled and nodded his head towards the group. Everyone smiled and said, "Konichiwa."

Reno looked at Kitio and said to me, "I have to go back to school now; the teacher might think I have a bladder problem or something because I told him that I was heading to the bathroom. See ya after school Natsumi, Yume!" He then dashed towards his school and disappeared.

"I gotta go too sis, see you!" Yume left without me even saying a word. I sweat dropped at the little brats.

"Your siblings seem, energetic." Nagihko-kun stated with a chuckle.  
"Yaya likes the girl with the bunny ears! She looked like Yaya's Dear Baby!"  
"I think your brother is really mature for his age." Rima-chan said aloud.

"Well let's go to class minna!" Amu said with a radiant smile on her face.  
"Hai!" we all cheered with delight.

[After School 4:00]

I walked out of school with my charas following me towards the gate to go home. Someone tapped my back and I turned around seeing Amu and her charas smiling at me. "Natsumi, do you mind if I walk with you home?"

"Sure! I don't mind!" I giggled.

We were walking home, our charas laughing at each other, and we were asking each other questions about one another.

"Natsumi, do you miss America? What is it like?" Amu asked me with a wondering look on her face.

"Yea, I miss it a lot. I had a lot of memories there, but Japan is fine too. America is more… I don't know how to put it, but it's lively and laid-back in California. Japan is too but I'm not so used to it yet." I answered with my best effort to sound as confident as I can.

"Hnnn, sounds cool," Amu mumbled to herself. I saw Amu look alarmed and suddenly she took my hand and started running.

"Amu? What are you doing? What's wrong?" I panted trying not to trip on anything. I looked back, but I couldn't see anything wrong. My charas were calling out my name as they rushed to keep up with the two of us.

"There's a pervert following us," she calmly stated as she slowly came to a stop.

"WHAT!" I screamed in fear, I didn't want a stalker to follow us!

Suddenly, a blue-haired boy appeared out of nowhere and stepped in front of Amu. He smirked as Amu started blushing uncontrollably.

"What do you mean a pervert is following you Amu? I won't let him hurt you… Or your friend," the boy looked at me and examined me up and down. I shifted my feet as my charas were mumbling, "pervert" to themselves. Amu pushed the teen and huffed, "You might as well walk away then Ikuto, and by the way, don't hurt Natsumi." Ikuto looked at me and smirked, "Your name's Natsumi? Well I'm Ikuto Tsukyomi, Amu's boyfriend." I felt my jaw drop wide open; Amu was flailing her arms up and down while blushing harder than before, if that were possible.

"Ikuto is NOT my boyfriend! Ikuto your such a stupid cat! BAKA!"

Ikuto chuckled and winked at me, "Amu-koi is denial, don't listen to what she says."

I giggled, "Haha sure Tsukyomi-kun, and shouldn't we be going Amu?" Ikuto seemed to flinch when I said "Tsukyomi-kun".

"Call me Ikuto, Natsumi." He smirked. _Wow the boy was trying to make Amu jealous._

"Thanks Ikuto," I said with a smirk, "C'mon' Amu, we're gonna be late."

"H-hai! Well ja Ikuto!" Amu ran to me as fast as she can and we both headed towards our houses.

_I WILL bring those two together…_ I promised to myself

* * *

**Brii:** Sorry for the short chapter... I kinda didn't know what to write cuz I lost a lot of my ideas over the week -_-"

**Amu:** It was still good though!

**Ikuto:** Haha Natsumi is gonna bring us together Amu ;)

**Amu:** Oh joy...

**Yumei: **Umm... okay? Please review minna! She might not continue the story if there isn't enough reviews! D:


End file.
